Raising My Sister
by Silent Spirit 17
Summary: An AU. After barely escaping the attack of the ancestral witches with her own life, and that of her infant sister, Daphne flees to Earth, the only non-magical planet she knows, where she hopes to live and raise Bloom in safety until the latter is old enough to fend for herself.
1. Homeless

She took one last gaze.

Domino. Her once beautiful home was now in utter ruins. It'd been so sudden. One minute, she was playing a game with her father while her mother sat nearby, rocking her newly born sibling. The next, citizens were screaming and running in terror. The sky darkened, buildings began to collapse, and a haunting laughter filled the air. The people fought bravely to protect their home, but in the end, they'd been no match for cruel witches who were taking so much pleasure in destroying their kingdom.

Her parents. They fought with all they had, and so did she. But it eventually became clear they had a goal in mind: the dragon's flame. The most powerful magic to exist in the magical dimension. Domino had been the dragon's final resting place, a fact taught in history classes all over the dimension. As natives to the realm, Daphne's family possessed it in power, and it was her parents' responsibility to keep it safe.

However, her parents were wise. When they could see the battle was a losing one, her mother placed the baby into her arms. "Fly! Don't stay here! Fly as fast as you can!" She wanted to protest, to insist they could win, but she knew it was not the time for arguments. She hurried away, taking one last glance at her parents, who continued to fight for their kingdom. Her eyes filled with tears. "I love you," was all she could whisper before she flew away.

The battle between her parents and the witches slowed the witches down considerably, but eventually, they could fight no more. The end result was preservation in stone. The witches cackled over their victory. They had won. Finally, they'd get their hands on the most sacred power known to magic kind. Or so they thought.

Miraculously, the teenager escaped with her infant sibling without notice. The kingdom continued to fall as they searched every area of Domino for a trace of the sacred power. She knew they'd find nothing. That's because the power wasn't a physical entity. It wasn't something that could be placed on a pedestal. But she only had so much time. As she watched the final remainder of her kingdom crumble, tears poured down and she flew away. This time, she didn't dare look back. She couldn't. She envied her sibling, who slept thanks to a soothing spell she cast during her escape.

They needed a new planet to call home. Somewhere they wouldn't be found. But where could a teenage fairy and an infant one hide from detection?

She thought of one planet.


	2. Exhausted

Daphne awoke to a piercing wail, as she had every morning since she came to Earth. She groggily turned over, catching a glimpse of the clock. It wasn't even sunrise yet. Then again, babies were notorious for not letting people sleep. That thought might've made her laugh if she wasn't dead tired. She sat up and put her feet on the floor, taking a few seconds to wipe her eyes. Then, she looked into the bassinet that stood next to her bed. When her face loomed over it, the small cacophonic being reached her arms up.

Now, Daphne could smile a little. She reached down to pick up her little sister, slowly bringing her close to her upper body until her sister was cradled comfortably in her arms. No spell was cast, yet the little one's crying lowered in volume.

"Shhhhhh." She whispered over and over as she gently rocked her sister. It took a few minutes, but eventually, the crying lowered to a few sniffles. Thinking about it, Daphne couldn't blame her. She wanted to cry too.

"It's okay, Bloom. Don't you worry. We have each other." Why did Daphne say things like that? Bloom was too young to understand, and she couldn't depend on a baby. Yet, it was still comforting to say. Bloom really was all Daphne had, and she would protect her baby sister with every fiber of her being, whether that meant escaping from witches or soothing her when she cried. Of course, she was grateful it was the latter tonight.

She placed Bloom into the bassinet, but before her little body touched it, Bloom started to wail again. Daphne cuddled her close, and her crying almost instantly calmed down again. "Oh, I get it. You want me to hold you for a while. Did you have a nightmare?"

If Bloom could understand a word she was saying, Daphne would've taken Bloom's attempt to snuggle into her as a "yes". She put her finger near Bloom's tiny hand, and Bloom grabbed it. Fairies had magic from birth, but couldn't utilize it until they were much older. Yet as far as Daphne was concerned, Bloom was already using magic. Somehow, as long as she had Bloom in her arms, she could think things would turn out well. If not magic, what other explanation was there for that?

After some minutes, Bloom yawned and her eyes slowly started to close. Could babies fight sleep? No, that was silly. Bloom didn't know what sleep was. But her eyes wouldn't close...

 _All the stars shine at night_

 _My princess, so do you_

 _My precious gift of heaven's light_

 _I will always love you_

It was an old lullaby their parents sang when Daphne was a small child. Daphne was sure she'd gotten some of the lyrics wrong, but it was all she remembered. Luckily, it worked. Bloom fell asleep again and Daphne gently lowered her into the bassinet. She didn't make a sound. "Good night, Bloom," she whispered before falling over on her side. Sunrise would be in a few hours, but she could still get some sleep.

Unlike her sister, it seemed, she had no problem letting her heavy eyelids close.


	3. Life on Earth

Surprisingly, summers on Earth weren't much different than summers on Domino. Daphne learned she'd come to a city called "Gardenia", a name she'd expect of a nature realm. Living without magic was a huge change, but not as difficult as she initially thought. Without battle, much of it was convenience. So far, she was adapting well to the life of a civilian. It didn't change how deeply missed her home and her parents, but for now, life was getting a little better every day.

"Ouch! Bloom!" She kneeled to pick up the toy and handed it back to her now seven-month-old sister. Bloom laughed and tried to throw it again, but Daphne caught it. She argued in her baby babble, trying to take the toy back. "No. Not if you're going to throw it." Bloom laughed again and Daphne slowly let the toy go so she could have it. But as soon as her back was turned, she felt another hit to the back of her head. Bloom pointed down, bouncing in her seat with giggles.

"Okay, troublemaker, you're not getting it back." Bloom pounded on her food tray, babbling protest. Of all the changes, this had been the biggest one. Daphne had no experience with children prior to Bloom being born. The closest she had was playing with her friends' younger siblings when she was a child, but growing up as a princess left little time for friends. Sometimes, she would wish for a little sister or brother. At least, until her friends reminded her being an only child wasn't so bad when they complained about their siblings stealing their stuff and never giving them peace.

Of course, most people didn't raise their siblings. Daphne hadn't made up her mind about what to have Bloom call her. With the age difference, it wouldn't be hard to pass off as Bloom's mother. That's what most people who saw them outside assumed anyway, and it was tiresome to correct everybody. Plus, if they were being searched for, it would give them a little more cover from the witches and Daphne felt paranoid enough to use every little thing for cover she could. As far as she knew, the only way the witches could find them was via magical detection. Bloom was too young to use magic, and since there was no need for it on Earth, her magic would probably become stagnant by the time she was old enough to use it. With millions of pairs of siblings on Earth, the chances of them being found were extremely slim, especially since they'd have no idea what Bloom would look like in a few years. But anything to cover their tracks a little more wouldn't hurt.

At the same time, the idea made Daphne uncomfortable. Besides the literal fact she wasn't Bloom's mother, how would she explain that when Bloom got older? Having to say their home was destroyed would be hard enough. Daphne didn't want Bloom to have an identity crisis on top of that.

It was too much to think about right now. She'd have to figure it out somewhere along the line. In the meantime...

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!" Bloom's yelling and pounding threw Daphne out of her thoughts. She wanted to get out of the high chair.

"Sorry, Bloom." Daphne lifted her from the high chair and gently set her on the floor. Embracing her freedom, Bloom crawled away into the next room with her toy in hand. Daphne envied her sister's ability to be so innocent and carefree. Growing up as a civilian meant it could last longer. That was one of the few things about the whole situation that could really make Daphne smile. Growing up as a princess wasn't bad. Just not... idyllic.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Bloom!"

Bloom squealed with excitement. Daphne set a cupcake with a birthday candle on it in front of her. One of the few things Earth had in common with the magical world: how they celebrated birthdays. Then again, cakes and candles were common across many dimensions, as far as Daphne knew.

"Can you blow out the candle?"

"Ah?" Bloom seemed to ask. Daphne blew very gently to demonstrate for Bloom. Then, Bloom tried it. She blew harder, but the flame didn't go out.

"Come on. One more time!"

Bloom took a bigger breath and, finally, the blew out the flame. The candle went out in a puff of smoke and Bloom clapped her hands wildly.

"Good job, Bloom!" She kissed her sister's cheek.

"Daaaph!" Bloom playfully patted her sister's face. "Daaaph! Daphne!"

Daphne blinked for a few moments, a little shocked. Did... did Bloom really...?

"Daphne! Daphne!" She was sounding upset.

"Yes, Bloom?"

Now, she laughed. "Daphne!" And grabbed at her sister's face.

Daphne's heart melted. Bloom could talk, and the first word she said was Daphne's name! Daphne swooped her up and hugged her. Daphne didn't know why yet, but she had a weird feeling of pride in her.

"Hehe! Daphne."

"I love you so much, Bloom."


	4. Rainstorm

Bloom's birthday was an oddly warm December day. The temperature was fifty degrees and the weather had been clear. so Daphne decided to take Bloom out to the playground. She bundled Bloom up in a snowsuit, mittens, and a hat. Fifty degrees may have been warm for winter, but it was still winter. Not good weather for only a diaper and shirt.

Their time at the playground turned out to be short-lived when a rainstorm unexpectedly rolled in. All the parents rushed to get their kids home. Daphne rushed, holding Bloom tightly in her arms to try to shield her as best she could from the rain, desperately not wanting her to get sick, but the storm seemed to get worse with every minute. The wind picked up so strongly that Daphne struggled to see where she was going. Bloom was wailing at the top of her lungs and was miserable.

Daphne was about to cry with her when she felt someone tug on her arm.

"Miss, come in my shop! Bring your baby in here!"

Daphne did not know the brunette woman addressing her, but nevertheless, she listened and came inside without question. The woman quickly shut and locked the door behind her. Daphne shivered, cold and soaking wet. The woman who invited her inside draped a towel around her and gave her another to wrap Bloom in, which she gratefully accepted.

"T-Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a seat." The woman pointed to a small table with a chair on each side. Daphne gladly took the woman up on her generosity. "This weather is dangerous. Are you alright?"

"We're fine now."

"That's good. I'm Vanessa. Glad you're okay."

"My name is Daphne." She then felt a bit embarrassed. "I can't imagine what you must think of me, having a baby out in a storm like this."

Vanessa shook her head. "No, it's not your fault. It was sudden. If I knew a storm was coming, I would've kept my shop closed today. I saw you out there. You looked like the wind was going to knock you over."

Bloom had calmed down a lot by now. Daphne dried off Bloom's coat with the extra towel and unwrapped Bloom. "Sorry, Bloom." Bloom yawned and curled up against Daphne. A second later, she was fast asleep like nothing happened.

"I think that means no hard feelings," Vanessa giggled quietly, not wanting to wake her. "Your daughter is very cute."

"Oh, she's-" Daphne stopped herself before she finished, realizing what she was about to say. "-a year old. Today is her birthday."

"Awww, that's lovely! Shame the weather ruined your day. You're welcome to stay until the storm passes."

"You're too kind. Thank you so much."

* * *

Within an hour, the rainstorm slowed from a heavy downpour to a gentle drizzle. Vanessa offered to walk Daphne home, an offer Daphne refused until Vanessa assured her she wouldn't be taken out of her way. The temperature was still around fifty degrees, and without the wind, the weather almost felt nice. Bloom hadn't blinked an eye since falling asleep in the shop.

Daphne's home was a thirty-minute walk from Vanessa's shop. After being caught in the storm, Daphne had never felt so relieved to see that building.

"Feel free to drop by any time!" Vanessa called as they parted ways.

"I will!"

Inside, Daphne undressed Bloom, being careful not to wake her up. Even if Bloom was too young to care, she felt bad her birthday had been ruined. It was her first birthday, after all. Then again, maybe it was Daphne who needed Bloom's first birthday to be special...

 _"Dragon's Chri-!"_ She stopped herself short of swearing. She wished she could stop pitying herself about Domino. Of course, that was easier said than done. She didn't exactly have anyone to talk with about her situation.

She redressed Bloom in a light pair of pajamas and rested in bed. She momentarily considered putting Bloom in her crib, but decided she needed a hug right now, so she laid Bloom on her chest instead. She watched Bloom's light breathing and, somehow, it put her mind at ease.

She remembered what Vanessa said in the shop. _"Your daughter is very cute."_ To Daphne, it was kind of funny her blue-eyed, redheaded sister was thought to be her daughter. Then again, she didn't resemble their parents any more than Bloom resembled her. Where in the realms did she get blonde hair? Maybe from the same place Bloom got her blue eyes. She didn't exactly study genetics on Domino _or_ Earth.

It was a random topic to come to mind, but at least, she was laughing now. Quietly, of course, so as not to wake Bloom.


	5. Battle On Earth

_Author's note: Someone in the comments asked this question: "Since Bloom is only 1, how can she run and jump? And talk so well?"_

 _The chapters are somewhat of a time skip. Bloom is not exactly the same age in the next chapter unless it's a continuation of the previous. Here, in chapter 5, Bloom is still one year old, but her age is closer to two. In real life, most children can say a handful of words between 18 and 24 months old, and they can usually walk by that age too, so I'm basing Bloom's early development on that._

* * *

Daphne yawned and stretched out. She didn't realize she fell asleep. Just how tired had she been?

Before she could check the time, an idea of it smacked her in the head. Literally.

"Wake up! Wake up! Morning! Wake up!"

"Oof!" The toddler jumped on her back. "Bloom!"

"Up, up! Up, up!" Bloom hit Daphne again with her doll. "Up, up!"

"I'm up! I'm up! I see you slept well!"

"No more sleepy! Time to get up!"

There was no point in arguing, especially not with a toddler. Still, Daphne checked the clock. Six o'clock?! Whose bright idea was it to give toddlers so much energy?

Daphne dragged herself out of bed, only to feel a sudden weight on her ankle when her feet hit the floor. She looked down and was not surprised at the sight. Too drowsy at the moment to pry Bloom off her leg, she made her way to the bathroom, all while Bloom cheered happily for the "ride".

"Okay, Bloom. Ride over," Daphne said when they reached the bathroom.

"Awww." Bloom frowned, but let go, only to grab tight again a second later and scream when something shook the building. The jolt instantly shocked Daphne out of her drowsiness, and she covered Bloom's body with her own when the building shook again.

"What happen?!" Bloom yelled, a moment away from crying.

"I don't know," she answered as picked Bloom up. "Let's find out."

Thankfully, the building didn't shake again, but Daphne remained on her guard as she made her way to the front door with Bloom in her arms. Cautiously, she opened the door and peeked outside. After a moment, she pulled the door fully open, unable to believe her eyes.

There were giant vines and roots everywhere. Cars were overturned. Windows were shattered and doors were broken into. People were screaming for help. This was not an Earth event. Magic was involved here. But how? There were no magical creatures on Earth. That's why she brought Bloom here!

Daphne got the answer to her question when she saw group of fairies zoom past her, pursued by what did not look like a friendly group. Instinctively, Daphne followed them on foot. Were she alone, she may not have given a second thought to using magic, but with Bloom, she couldn't risk it.

Daphne followed the trail of continuous destruction as Bloom clung tightly to her the entire time. She narrowly dodged being crushed by an empty car that was thrown her way. She ran by Vanessa's shop and hurried inside when she saw its window was shattered by one of the hugely overgrown roots.

"Vanessa? Are you here?"

Slowly, Vanessa peeked from over her counter. "Daphne!"

Daphne breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Likewise. Vanessa, I... I really hate to impose, but could you look after Bloom for a while? I can't explain, but I... I really need your help. I'll return the favor. I promise!"

Vanessa was a little suspicious, but she couldn't ignore the plea for help. "No strings attached. I'll watch her for you."

"Thank you." Daphne placed Bloom in Vanessa's arms. "Behave yourself, Bloom. I'll be back." She kissed her forehead.

Bloom sadly waved goodbye as Daphne hurried away. She looked up at Vanessa. "Nessa, Mama come back?"

Vanessa nodded. "She will. How about a game in the meantime? I have some new flowers!"

"Let me see! Let me see!"

* * *

It broke Daphne's heart to leave Bloom. Not because she didn't trust Vanessa - they'd been friends since the day Vanessa gave her shelter from the rainstorm, and Daphne regularly dropped by her shop - but because she feared what could be going on. At the same time, she knew it was right. She couldn't put Bloom in danger. She could make peace with anything happening to her, so long as Bloom was in safe care, but if anything happened to Bloom, she couldn't live with herself.

She flew as fast as she could down the trail of destruction until she finally caught up with the groups she saw before. She stayed out of sight, but watched as a battle raged on. Those fairies... She'd never met any of them before, yet they seemed vaguely familiar. Perhaps she'd read about them in an Earth book? She'd read several of those to try to familiarize herself with Earth's cultures.

Daphne had no idea what this battle was about, but from the looks of it, the fairies needed help. But how could she help?

"Hey!"

Startled, Daphne whirled around to find herself face-to-face with one of the fairies she saw battling just a moment ago.

"Are you going to watch or give us a hand?!"

"Sorry. I-"

"Wait, you're not an Earth fairy." The fairy raised her staff and aimed it at Daphne, threatening to shoot her. "Who are you and where are you from?"

"Please listen! I am a fairy too!" Daphne pleaded. "I don't know what's going on, but-"

"If you are a fairy, you should be assisting us! Those hunters want our magic! Are you going to help us or be a spectator?! Where are you from?"

"Domino! My name is Daphne! I am the elder princess of the kingdom of Domino!"

"Domino?" The threatening fairy lowered her staff and bore a look of concern instead of anger. "I heard what happened there. But it's said there were no survivors. And elder princess? There is another?"

Tearfully, Daphne admitted the truth. "Yes. Domino was destroyed shortly after my sister's birth. I came here because I thought this planet had no magic. I wanted her to be safe."

The fairy dropped her staff and kneeled beside Daphne. "That's one of the most noble things I've heard. Forgive me. I am Nebula. From the kingdom of Tir Nan Og."

"I apologize, but I haven't heard of it."

"That's not a surprise," Nebula said with a sigh. "Allow me to explain. Long ago, Earth was inhabited by fairies. We lived peacefully with humans and magic was plentiful. Humans had their world and we had ours, but no conflict existed between our worlds."

"What changed?" Daphne asked.

"The hunters. That dark group you see are fairy hunters. They attacked us, and sealed our fairies within our home. They resist our magic, so we must work together to overwhelm them."

"What can I do to help you and the others?"

"Fight with us! Help us banish these wizards! But... do not be a fool. Should we fall, I want you to run."

"But-"

"Do not argue with me!" Nebula said sharply, making Daphne snap her mouth shut. "Your sister needs you. If you help us, I swear I will never reveal your secret."

Daphne was speechless, but she agreed. Her conscience wouldn't let her ignore the matter. Together, they rose from their hiding place to join the other Earth fairies in battle.

* * *

The other Earth fairies were surprised when Nebula brought Daphne to join them, but they didn't object if she was on their side. They'd take any help in bringing the hunters down. Her appearance didn't go unnoticed by the hunters, who immediately set their sights on her.

"Please bring more fairies! It makes our job easier!" Ogron taunted.

Daphne was able to shield herself from his attack, but barely. Nebula combined her magic with Daphne's shield to help her push him back. With him distracted, another fairy, Diana, was able to inconspicuously retaliate by entangling him in a bunch of magically strengthen vines that threw him hard onto the ground. She then entrapped him in a cage of roots.

While Diana focused on that, another of the hunters, Gantlos, crept behind her, ready to throw his own attack. Daphne noticed this and, thinking quickly, she swiped Nebula's staff, teleported behind him, and knocked him away from Diana, all in the span of a second. Nebula was shocked and Daphne took some pride in knowing her battle skills hadn't rusted. She returned Nebula's staff.

"You're fearless," Nebula praised Daphne after receiving her staff. "Good!"

 _"In my dreams,"_ Daphne thought. "Ahhhhh!" Daphne was pounced on by a wolf, really the shape-shifting hunter, Duman, but only for a second, as he was quickly knocked off her by Aurora, who pulled Daphne up. Duman lunged at them again, but, combining their powers, they knocked him back.

"Thanks." Daphne didn't have time to say more because she and Aurora were knocked down a moment later by the speedy Anagan. Diana also needed help, as Ogron was beginning to overpower her, and on the verge of breaking free of Diana's root prison. Sibylla aided Diana, and fortunately, hers and Diana's powers were enough to continue holding Ogron off for a while. Seeing that gave Daphne another idea.

"You have ice powers," she said to Aurora. "Can you make an ice prison? I'll boost it. It looks like they're not as strong when at least two of us combine our powers."

Aurora wouldn't have trusted Daphne, but since she'd been fighting on their side, and this wasn't the time for debate, she agreed to it. With Daphne's help as a power boost, she froze Duman in place. Anagan tried to attack, but Daphne was able to shield both of them. Nebula taunted Anagan to divert his attention, giving Aurora a chance to freeze him in place too. With two of the hunters frozen in place, and Ogron still trying to overpower Diana and Sibylla, only Gantlos was left to fight. But Nebula didn't give him a chance, stabbing him in the back with her staff and throwing him down before he could release his spell of powerful sound waves.

"Give your strength to Diana," Nebula told Daphne. Daphne obeyed as the other fairies helped Diana too, letting her stretch her roots to contain the other three hunters with Ogron. Now, all of the Earth fairies surrounded the group of hunters, combining their powers together to give them their strongest attack, too powerful for even an magic-resistant spell to defend against. Realizing they were finally outmatched, Ogron decided they had to retreat, but not before he made one final threat.

"You!" He spoke to Daphne. "This isn't over! We'll return and you'll join the others! You'll see us again!" With that, all four hunters disappeared.

"Coward," Nebula remarked.

"Nebula, let it go," Aurora told her. The fairies dropped to their knees in exhaustion. "We are safe for now."

"Thanks to this amazing fairy," Sibylla praised Daphne. "What's your name?"

"I'm Daphne. Oh, but I'm not an Earth fairy. I didn't know there were fairies on Earth."

"Not many anymore. I'm Sibylla. I reside in the Sibillini Mountains."

"I'm Aurora," Aurora said. "Fairy of the North. You'll find me in Frost Tower in the northern arctic."

Next, Diana introduced herself. "Diana. Amazonia."

"I made my introduction," Nebula stated. "But I'll refresh your memory. My name's Nebula from Tir Nan Og."

"And where might you be from, Daphne?" Sibylla asked. "Such a powerful fairy would be an amazing ally. Let us take you to meet our queen."

"Your queen?" Daphne asked.

"Yes," Sibylla answered. "We are Major fairies, but we are all loyal to our queen, Morgana, of Tir Nan Og. She'd love to meet you."

"Though, she's not probably not home at the moment," Nebula remarked with a sarcastic tone that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Nebula, don't be petty," Diana chided her. "Queen Morgana should live however she sees fit. Besides, she just had a baby. Things are different with a child to care for."

A child! Bloom! Daphne had to return to Bloom. "Excuse me!" All eyes were on Daphne. "Thank you for your offer, but I cannot join you. You see, I..." She glanced at Nebula, who knew what she was going to say.

"It's okay," Nebula assured her. "We don't always agree, but you saved us. Your secret is safe among us."

"If she's not an Earth fairy, she's not in danger," Aurora told Nebula. "The hunters have no reason to go after her."

"I'm not sure you're right about that," Diana said, noticing Daphne was crying. The Earth fairies gathered around her. "The hunters may not be after her, but something must be wrong. If she's not an Earth fairy, she shouldn't be here."

"Let's clean up this mess and we can talk," Sibylla suggested. Everyone agreed, and got to work reversing the damage done to Gardenia. They did so quietly, so as not to attract more than attention than necessary. The overgrown plants vanished. The fairies restored the buildings and cars that'd been destroyed, much to Nebula's chagrin, as she hated modern humans' development. The city was eerily quiet since the citizens fled for their lives during the battle.

The clean-up took no more than an hour at most. After, the fairies gathered in a secluded area to talk. After cautiously scanning for any sign of the hunters, or other eavesdroppers, they decided they were sure they were alone. They sat in a circle, and once again, all eyes were on Daphne. Nebula sat closest to her.

"So, what's going on, Daphne?" Diana asked. "You're not from Earth. Why are you here?"

Daphne took a deep breath. She stayed quiet for a few more moments to go over the events in her head. Finally, she told her story.

"My name is Daphne. I am the elder princess of the planet of Domino."

The Earth fairies looked surprised, but none of them said a word. They didn't want to interrupt.

"More than a year ago, my planet fell to the ancestral witches. On that same day, my sister was born. Our parents told me to take her and flee. I don't know if the witches are aware there are survivors. I came here because I thought Earth had no magic and my sister would be safe. I've done my best to adapt to life without magic for her sake. I am here for her. Our parents are... no longer with us. She is my only living family."

Tears interrupted Daphne's story, and she struggled to finish.

"So far, they have not found us. I worry about it every day. She's too young to show her magic. All I want is to protect her until she's old enough to protect herself. So, if they do find us, she has a chance."

"What about you?" Sibylla asked.

Daphne shook her head. "I don't care what happens to me. I just want her to be safe. Everyone believes her to be my daughter and I follow it for her protection. For anything that will cover our tracks a little more."

"Where is your sister now?" Diana asked.

"In a friend's care," Daphne answered. "I wanted to help you, but I couldn't endanger her. I told her I'd return."

"We understand," Aurora assured her. "You saved us today. So from now on, we are here for you."

"Don't hesitate to call on us if you need help," Diana agreed.

"We'll tell Queen Morgana of your deeds," Sibylla assured Daphne. "She'd consider us in your debt. For now, return to your sister."

"Nebula... Nebula told me if we lost the battle, I should run," Daphne admitted.

"Of course!" Aurora agreed. "The hunters have taken our loved ones from us. We don't want it to happen to anyone else. Really, if we knew this, we would've told you to stay out of it."

"Well, _we_ would. Obviously, not all of us," Diana remarked, shooting a glare at Nebula. Nebula silently replied with a glare of her own.

"No arguing," Sibylla stated. "Daphne needs to get home. We'll escort you, but we'll stay out of sight."

"Thank you," Daphne said.

"We owe you thanks," Sibylla insisted. "You may not be an Earth fairy, but do consider yourself one of us from now on. Like Nebula said, your secret is safe with us."

"But do meet our queen another time," Aurora insisted. "She'd love to know such a noble fairy."


	6. New Allies

_Author's Note:_ _Someone in the comments asked where Daphne lives and how she is supporting herself. I intentionally kept the second ambiguous, but I was certain I at least mentioned the former. To answer, Daphne lives in a tiny apartment in Gardenia. As for how she supports herself, the reason I left it ambiguous was to avoid potentially writing something... controversial. I had the idea some time when Bloom was still a newborn, Daphne learned about state/federal assistance and was supporting herself that way. For why she wouldn't specifically have a job, she would be too paranoid at the time to put Bloom in daycare._

* * *

To Daphne's surprise, the whole ordeal was over before noon. She expected it to be evening when all was said and done, but she caught a glimpse of a clock in a store that read 11:45am. Well, at least, that meant she had the rest of the day to calm down over what happened.

The Major fairies made themselves invisible to everyone except Daphne. She felt better walking alongside them than walking alone.

When they repaired the damage, Vanessa's shop was fixed with the other destruction. Daphne personally saw to that, though Vanessa hadn't spotted her. Vanessa had said no strings attached, but Daphne couldn't help feeling she owed Vanessa in some way. Maybe she could work in her shop for a while to repay her. Vanessa was too kind and "thank you" didn't seem like enough in Daphne's eyes.

They reached the shop to find it was closed. Daphne certainly couldn't blame Vanessa for that. A note was taped to the door.

 _"Dear Daphne,_

 _I don't know what happened, but my shop seemed to fix itself. Mike came to pick me up, so we took Bloom home. Our address is on the back. Come soon, okay? Bloom misses you._

 _Vanessa"_

Daphne gently pulled the note off and turned it over. Vanessa's address was written on the back, and an extra message.

 _"P.S. Bloom tried to eat the flowers again. I think the roses are her favorite."_

"Flowers are not food, even for nature fairies," Diana stated with her arms crossed.

Daphne laughed. "My sister is a baby. She hasn't yet grasped the concept not everything is food."

"Let's get to your friend's house," Sibylla insisted. "She did say the baby misses you."

Daphne agreed. She had yet to visit Vanessa's house, but she was familiar with the street it was on. Finding it wouldn't be hard.

* * *

"No! Don't want! No!" Bloom shouted angrily as she flung her doll across the room.

"I don't think she wants it," Mike said matter-of-factly as he retrieved the doll.

"Come on, Bloom," Vanessa said as she picked the toddler up from the floor.

"No! No!" Bloom squirmed to get free, but Vanessa wouldn't let her go.

"You need a time-out. Sit with me in the kitchen."

Despite her repeated protests, Vanessa carried Bloom into the kitchen and sat her in one of the chairs they had at the table. Bloom didn't stay put for long. The moment Vanessa set her down, she slid off the chair. But Vanessa caught her before she got far and seated her again.

"No! Don't want!"

She climbed from the chair again, and Vanessa caught her and sat her down again. This repeated at least five times before Bloom finally gave up and simply threw her tantrum in the chair.

"The few times I stopped by your shop and saw her, she was so happy," Mike said to Vanessa. "Wonder what's wrong."

"She probably wants Daphne. Or needs a nap," Vanessa guessed.

"By the way, don't you ever worry about that girl?" Mike asked. "She looks like she's young to be a mom."

"Mike, don't judge!"

"I didn't mean it like that! But I mean, what about her parents? Does she talk about them?"

Now that she thought about it, Vanessa realized Daphne hadn't mentioned her parents. Mike had a point. For all they knew, maybe Daphne's parents kicked her out. It wasn't unheard of for that to happen to teenage parents. But surely, they'd care about their grandchild. At least, she thought so.

"I don't think it's right to ask," Vanessa answered. "Maybe things weren't good for her at home."

"You think so?" Mike asked. "What could be so bad?"

Vanessa shrugged. "Who knows? But I think she's a good mom. She always worries about how she's taking care of Bloom. I'm sure she would've said something by now if she was okay talking about it."

Bloom was still yelling and kicking her legs in every direction, so Vanessa and Mike carried on with their conversation and some small tasks until she calmed down, and so they could keep an eye on her in case she hurt herself. Finally, less than five minutes later, they heard her screaming begin to wind down. Her screams became sporadic cries, and that eventually faded into whimpering as she wiped her eyes.

Now, Vanessa quietly walked over to her and kneeled to her eye level. Mike stood behind her, but didn't say a word.

"Are you okay, Bloom?" she asked softly.

Bloom nodded while still wiping her eyes.

"Can you apologize?"

"I don't know that!"

"Can you say you're sorry?"

"I'm sorry, Nessa!"

"That's a good apology." Vanessa held her arms out. "Want a hug?"

Bloom reached out for Vanessa, and let Vanessa hug her. Vanessa stood up and rubbed the small child's back a few times until she saw her yawn. Bloom's eyes were half-closed, but she was trying to hold her head up.

"You were right," Mike said with a smirk. "She needs a nap. She doesn't want to sleep."

"I can see!" Vanessa agreed. "She wants-"

*ding dong*

"Mommy!" Bloom fussed to get down, so Vanessa set her on her feet, and she made a beeline for the door.

Vanessa chuckled a bit. "Good timing," she thought to herself. She and Mike followed Bloom to the door to open it. Bloom was already jumping to reach the door knob.

"I got it for you, Bloom," Mike said as he pulled the door open. Sure enough, there stood the familiar brown-eyed blonde, looking rather worn out.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Bloom yanked on Daphne's pants, trying to climb up her leg. Daphne smiled and picked her up.

"I missed you too."

Bloom threw her arms around Daphne, yawned again, and fell asleep easily like nothing happened before.

"Thank you so much, Vanessa, Mike," Daphne told the couple. "I don't know how I can repay you for taking care of her for so long. I'd give you money if I could. I-"

Vanessa shook her head. "Consider it a gift. Why don't you come in for a while? You don't look well."

"Oh, no, I can't keep imposing. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Mike asked. "At least, sit down for a while?"

Daphne smiled weakly. "R-Really, I'm fine..."

The moment she stopped talking, Daphne wobbled and nearly dropped Bloom. Alarmed, Mike and Vanessa caught both of them before Daphne could fall backward. The Major fairies, still invisible and watching from a short distance, were also alarmed by what they saw. They briefly debated following her inside, and though it wasn't the most moral choice to be in someone's home without their permission, they settled on doing so to be sure Daphne was okay.

Vanessa carried Bloom as she and Mike helped each other bring Daphne to their couch to rest. Mike grabbed a blanket from a closet in their room to cover Daphne with.

"She must've gotten hurt. We should call a doctor!"

"Let's wait until she wakes up. She's exhausted." Vanessa gently laid Bloom on top of Daphne's chest, beneath the blanket. Bloom was still fast asleep and hadn't batted an eyelash.

"You kind of act like a mom to her," Mike pointed out, not at all teasing.

"Mike..."

"No, I mean it! I bet she thinks so."

Vanessa was flattered at the idea, but she didn't agree. She did what she did for Daphne out of generosity. Nothing more. The couple left Daphne alone to sleep, closing the curtains and switching the light off so nothing would disturb her.

After Mike and Vanessa left the room, the Major fairies revealed themselves, feeling secure in the room's darkness. They kept their voices to a whisper. Diana put a hand on Daphne's forehead, and gently touched her cheeks.

"I don't sense any signs of illness," she told the others.

"It's like that woman said," Aurora replied. "She's exhausted. She needs to sleep."

"This baby must be the sister she was talking about," Nebula said, kneeling to get a closer look at Bloom. "Chubby little thing."

"Nebula, babies are not things!" Sibylla softly scolded her. "In any case, we need to protect them. She's in danger just as we are, merely by a different enemy."

"Should we not leave now?" Diana suggested. "It kills me to admit it, but it seems these particular humans care for her. Around here, she may be safe. Nebula, put that baby down!"

"Quiet! I want to observe her."

"You can't hold someone's child without their consent!" Aurora chided her. "Put her down."

"Fine. She is heavy." Nebula laid Bloom on Daphne's chest again, and Sibylla covered her with the blanket.

"Though, I confess she is cute," Aurora said with a small smile.

"They're much more than cute," Sibylla pointed out. "She's got so much on her hands. I respect her for what she does. Let's leave her be. She knows how to reach us if she needs us to take her home."

The Major fairies agreed and inconspicuously exited Vanessa's home via teleportation. The dark living room was now completely quiet, save for the light breathing of the two sisters resting blissfully on the couch.


	7. She Needs Help

_*poke* *poke* *poke*_

Daphne unconsciously swatted whatever was poking her face out of the way. She moaned for a moment before she opened her eyes. And screamed at the sight in front of her.

"Ahhhh! Mommy!" Daphne caught Bloom before she fell off the couch. "You scare me!"

"Sorry, Bloom. Your face was right in mine."

"Wake up! Up!"

"She woke up at 1." Daphne looked up to see Vanessa and Mike coming out of their kitchen. "She's been waiting for you to wake up since she woke up. You slept for five hours," Vanessa told her.

Daphne felt guilty, but Vanessa assured her it was okay.

"Are you sick?" Mike asked.

"No. I was exhausted is all." Mike was clearly skeptical of that, but he didn't want to make Daphne feel bad. "Vanessa, would you let me work in your shop for a while?"

"You're always welcome to help out, though I'm not sure I could pay you much."

Daphne shook her head. "You don't have to. You've been an amazing friend since I met you. You always say it's okay, but I want to do something to return your kindness."

"If it's a job you're looking for, I can help you out," Mike offered. "Do you know how to answer a phone?"

"What kind of job are you talking about, Mike?" Vanessa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not the best job, but the emergency call center always needs operators," Mike explained. "If you're trying to work, I can teach you and help you get hired."

"If Mommy work, can I come?" Bloom asked. "I want watch Mommy work!"

By now, Daphne was sitting upright, so Vanessa joined her on the couch. "Daphne, be honest," she said softly, gently touching Daphne's shoulder. "Do you need a bit of help?"

"I..." Daphne looked like she wanted to cry. "Sometimes. It's not pride. I feel bad taking help from you all the time when I can't give anything back."

"And we feel bad there's someone we know struggling and trying her hardest to survive," Vanessa replied. "Let us give you a hand. It's tough out there."

Mike stood next to Vanessa. "I'm a firefighter, but I see lots of people who need help and always wish I could do more. At least, do it for your daughter."

Daphne looked over at Bloom, who was playing with her doll beneath the coffee table. Since the day they came to Earth, Daphne had a twinge of guilt about their living situation. Maybe it wasn't the most important in the grand scheme of things - that would be staying hidden - but Daphne hated her little sister had to grow up like this. No, they didn't need to live in a castle with servants at their beck and call, but how much longer could Daphne survive with little support? It had reached the point Daphne considered giving Bloom to an Earth family, and the only reason she hadn't was paranoia about the ancestral witches finding her if she did.

"Daphne? Sweetie?" Vanessa gently shook her.

"Sorry. I..."

"I hit a nerve, didn't I?" Mike said. "I didn't mean to."

"No, you're right," Daphne sighed. "I'm worried about Bloom is all. Besides Vanessa, I feel like I can't let her out of my sight."

"No worries about that!" Vanessa assured her. "I can look after her for you while you work. Daycare will eat up all your money."

"You really would?" Daphne asked. "What about running your shop?"

"Vanessa closes her shop at 7 in the evening and I'm usually home by 5," Mike explained. "I'm only home early today because that apocalypse somehow fixed itself, but I start at 5 in the morning."

"Mike can get you an evening shift at the call center," Vanessa continued. "Then, you never have to worry about where Bloom is."

"So?" Mike asked. "Sound good?"

Daphne smiled a little. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear," Vanessa told her, smiling sweetly. "In the meantime, let's get you and Bloom home."

Before anyone could move, they heard a knock on the door. Bloom ran for it, and Mike ran with her."

"Who is it?" Bloom asked. Mike pulled the door open before the person on the other side answer. Daphne's jaw dropped at the visitor.

"Hi," she said innocently. "I'm Neb- I mean, I'm Nevaeh. Is Daphne here?"

"Oh?" Mike let the woman step in a few feet. "Daphne, is she your friend?"

Daphne didn't know what to say. "Umm... Yes. We met at... uh..."

"The park!" Nebula answered. "We met at the kids' playground. I wanted to walk her home."

"That's great! You don't have to walk alone, Daphne," Vanessa exclaimed.

Daphne was suspicious, but she trusted the Earth fairies, so after everyone exchanged goodbyes, she and Bloom left Mike and Vanessa's house with Nebula.

"Mike, what made you suggest that?" Vanessa asked after they closed the door.

"Like you said, we don't know what's going on," Mike answered. "I didn't want to embarrass her, but she needs money, and I know she wouldn't take it from you. Besides, don't you think she'd feel better if she had some way to bring in money? You were over the moon when you could finally open your shop, no matter how much I said you didn't have to work. I never made you feel bad for being a stay-at-home wife before you were a florist, did I?"

"No, you didn't." She kissed his lips.

* * *

"Nice disguise," Daphne commented, though the small tone of sarcasm didn't go over Nebula's head. "Why?"

"The others were worried about you. We debated returning to check on you, and it was decided I should come since I met you first. I hate this human look, however! It's atrocious."

"Wouldn't you look human without the wings anyway?"

"Don't insult me."

"I didn't mean to. But thanks for coming back to walk me home. It does make me feel better."

"Well, we are in your debt," Nebula reminded her. "By the way, why does your sister make that annoying sound?"

Bloom was holding Daphne's hand as they walked along, but not minding either of the adults as she was singing to herself.

"Apple pie! Blueberry! Uh... daisy! I like pie! Pie I like!"

"She's singing," Daphne laughed. "She's in her own little world."

"Is she under mind control?" Nebula asked, alarmed.

"No! She's too young to understand things like we do. She doesn't worry about anything except maybe what color her socks are."

"Forgive me. I know little about children."

"I didn't know much either. I envy her, though."

"You mean you miss being a princess."

"Not really. As the heir to the throne, I had strict rules to follow. But my worst worry was my next lesson. I always complained. Now, I'm terrified of us being found by the witches who destroyed our home. I certainly learned not to take what I have for granted."

"I believe one should be able to take having a safe kingdom for granted. Everyone deserves to live a good life."

"And she's not." Daphne gazed sadly at Bloom as the toddler continued her nonsensical singing.

"You have us. And you have those humans who seem to be an exception to humankind's usual selfishness."

"They're wonderful people," Daphne beamed. "I don't know what I'd do without them. I was scared to trust anyone here, but they've made life on this planet easier for me. Oh, here's where I live."

Nebula looked up and down the building. It was not impressive, to say the least, and she didn't really hide her displeasure when they went inside. Though, it was less disgust, and more curiosity.

"This dwelling is unfit for a fairy, let alone a princess."

"I don't have a choice," Daphne said, a bit bitter. "Besides, my title as a princess is useless now."

"No choice besides a tiny, depressing box?"

"Nebula, please don't criticize my home," Daphne groaned. "I do appreciate walking me home, but please leave if you're going to be a critic."

Nebula was shocked at Daphne's outspokenness, but she could admit the comments were uncalled for. "Sorry for my brashness. I meant this building looks worn. Your home is clean, but it seems very old."

"It is. It was abandoned. No one lives in the adjacent units."

"And where do you get human-made objects like that chair?" Nebula pointed to Bloom's high chair.

"Earth has places called churches that donate these things. I took only what I need."

Nebula asked no more questions. It was clear she wanted to, but it was just as clear Daphne wasn't in the mood for an interrogation. Bloom tugged on Nebula's dress, to Nebula's annoyance. Nebula simply yanked her dress away, but Bloom was undeterred and waved her doll to get Nebula's attention. Daphne hid a small laugh. It was odd, and amusing, to watch a bold fairy, someone who'd apparently been through several battles, be unnerved by a small child. Then again, childcare wasn't a part of princess training, so Daphne couldn't picture it was part of warrior training either.

Bloom was getting frustrated with Nebula only looking strangely at her, so Daphne picked her up and formally introduced her. "Bloom, this is Nebula. Say hi."

"No! I don't like her!"

Nebula resisted the urge to say the feeling was mutual, though she liked Bloom's boldness.

"Bloom, that's not nice."

"I am not offended," Nebula assured her. "I need to return to the others. Do take care of yourself, Daphne, and please consider meeting our queen. She'll help you any way she can. And don't do anything dangerous!"

"Uh... I will! I won't! Thank you, Nebula. Good night."

Nebula dropped her disguise and began to teleport away. The two fairies waved goodbye, and Nebula did wave goodbye to Bloom, who waved back not-so-happily. After Nebula was entirely out of sight, Bloom looked up at Daphne. "Mommy, I'm hungry!"

"Me too."


	8. Daphne's Job

Daphne was still shaken by the recent events, but as each day passed, she felt a little better, and life resumed normally. She took Bloom outside without much fear, letting her play in the snow and on the playground when the winter weather wasn't heavy.

"Higher, Mommy! More higher!" Bloom squealed as Daphne pushed her in the swing.

"If I push you higher, you'll go flying!" Daphne laughed.

"Wheeeeee!"

While the two of them enjoyed the swingset, a few other parents passed with their own children. Some smiled at what they thought was a mother and daughter together. Others sneered silently or scowled. Daphne learned to ignore it when Bloom was still an infant, and most people kept their thoughts to themselves. Most.

"Excuse me?"

A woman with a small child about Bloom's age addressed her. The woman herself appeared older than Daphne. At Daphne's guess, she was in her mid-twenties, but Daphne didn't consider herself good with ages on Earth.

"Yes?" Daphne asked politely.

"My daughter would like to use the swingset."

"Sure. There's one right there." Daphne pointed to the empty swing next to Bloom.

"No, she'd like to use _this_ swingset."

Daphne was annoyed, knowing where this was going. There were times she resented how obvious her teen age was.

"Well," Daphne began to answer in the same snobbish tone, "she can use _that_ swing or she can wait!"

"Well, I never-!"

"First time for everything."

"Hmph. Kids today," the woman mumbled as she slinked away with her daughter. "No morals. Having kids when they're kids."

Daphne clutched the swing to stop herself from going after the woman and saying something she shouldn't. "Mommy?" Bloom asked. "You 'kay?"

"Mommy is fine, Bloom," Daphne answered, but Bloom wasn't that gullible. She pulled one of her legs out of the swing, reaching for Daphne to pick her up, and when Daphne did, she hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Heh. Thank you, Bloom."

* * *

True to his word, Mike helped Daphne find a job, not in the emergency call center as he originally said, but with a security systems company. The job would be the same, however. The idea of working in emergency services made Daphne anxious, but Mike insisted she'd do well since real emergencies were rare. The only shift available was the night shift, 11:30pm to 8:00am, but Daphne was in no position to be picky, so she accepted.

"I really can't thank you and your husband enough," Daphne told Vanessa as she dropped Bloom off on what would be her first night of work. "I know I say it a lot, but you two have done so much for me."

"You'll do great," Vanessa assured her. "Mike was an alarm operator before he was a firefighter. He can tell you everything."

"Are you sure you don't mind him driving me to work? You're his wife, after all."

"And he knows he'll sleep outside if he does anything he shouldn't!" Vanessa playfully snickered.

Mike blushed. "Not in front of the kids!"

Daphne stifled a laugh and kissed Bloom goodbye, and she and Mike headed out. Bloom and Vanessa waved goodbye until the car was out of sight. Then, Bloom yawned.

"You wanted to say goodbye to Mommy, didn't you?" Vanessa asked Bloom.

Bloom nodded. "Go night night now!"

"Yes, we are," Vanessa agreed.

* * *

"It seems so eerie at night," Daphne muttered as Mike drove. "Or is that my nerves?"

"Both?" Mike guessed. "Some drivers are-"

"MIKE, STOP!"

Mike slammed on the brake just in time to avoid a head-on collision with another car, that swerved and sped past them, pursued by a police car. Daphne's heart felt like it would leap out of her chest and Mike seemed unable to process what just happened.

"Are you okay, Daphne?"

"Y-Yes... I think..." Both of them regained their breath within a few seconds. "What happened? Was that an emergency?"

"That was someone being an-!" Mike paused himself and took a breath to calm down. "Just don't do that if you ever get your driver's license."

"I'll remember that," Daphne promised. After ensuring nothing else was coming, Mike drove on as Daphne tried to settle her nerves. Thankfully, their destination was only ten more minutes away, so it wasn't a long drive. Daphne saw the building before they stopped in front of it: _Superior Alarm Security Systems_. SASS. That was certainly an interesting acronym for a professional business. Apprehensive, Daphne slowly stepped out of the car. Mike gave her a few last words of encouragement, and she went off. He didn't drive anyway until he saw her reach the entrance,

To Daphne's dismay, the front door was locked! She rang the bell, but there was no answer. How would she get inside?

"You can't use that door." The voice made Daphne jump out of her skin, and she was immediately face-to-face with an unfamiliar woman. "Who are you?"

"I'm Daphne," she answered meekly. "This is supposed to be my first night."

"Oh, you're the new hire everyone has been talking about! My name's Marina." She shook Daphne's hand. "Nice to meet you. Follow me."

Marina led Daphne to the side of the building, where there was another locked door, but Marina opened it by scanning her ID card over a black, electronic box. She pulled the door open and held it so Daphne could enter. "That front door is only open during the day," Marina explained as she led Daphne through another locked door. "At night, you must use the side door."

"I didn't know, Sorry." Daphne felt embarrassed.

"Oh, don't be. They never tell anyone that. Follow me to my office. I can show you through central station."

The building was brightly lit and, much to Daphne's relief, warm instead of cold. Along the way, Marina pointed out the break room and the restrooms for Daphne to use. They had to go through one more locked door, which led into the central station. But first, Marina showed Daphne where she could leave her purse.

"No bags in central station. You can keep water with you if you have it, or bring a notebook and pen. But nothing else."

"That's alright. I don't have anything on me."

Marina showed Daphne her locker and gave her the lock combination. If Daphne forgot it, she could come to Marina later, but Marina warned her to write it down when she got the chance. After, Marina finally walked her into central station, which was much quieter than she expected.

"Any alarms at the moment?" Marina asked the crew.

"Not since an hour ago," one of the employees answered. "The queue is blank. We're going to play darts with Emily's forehead to pass the time."

"Try it, Rhys, and that dart will be down your digestive tract faster than you can blink."

"Since you all have so much free time, show our newest operator the ropes," Marina remarked nonchalantly. She stepped aside. "This is Daphne. Daphne, this is the nut pack."

"Cool, the new girl!" Rhys waved at Daphne from his seat. "Hey there!"

The operator next to him, Laurel, spoke up. "I hope Rhys and Emily didn't startle you just now. There aren't many alarms or calls overnight, so we pester the heck out of each other until something comes through. So, did they give you the life-and-death speech when you interviewed?"

Daphne nodded. "They did."

"Forget that! You don't have to worry about that here."

"Yeah, you'll get an emergency, but they're really rare," Emily said. "I worked on this shift for seven months before I got a real emergency call. You'll be totally experienced by the time that happens."

That made Daphne feel less anxious. Marina led her past all the cubicles, and each operator introduced themselves, including, Kristen, the one who'd be training her. Marina brought Daphne into her office to make an ID card.

"Stand right here, Daphne. Look at the camera. It won't be a nice picture, but it'll do."

"Uh, okay." Daphne did as she was asked. The picture was snapped quickly, and the ID card printed in about a minute. Marina placed it on a lanyard for her and handed it to her to place around her neck. It wasn't a good picture, but it wasn't that bad in Daphne's point of view of either. Marina then walked her back out and over to Kristen.

"Alright, Kristen, she's all yours," Marina declared. "Be nice! Don't scare her."

"I only scare the men who don't like taking orders from someone who's five feet tall," Kristen remarked. "She'll be fine."

Marina shook her head, and left Daphne alone with Kristen. Kristen introduced herself again, more formally this time, and let Daphne take a seat, so her training could begin.

* * *

Daphne's first shift was, to her surprise and relief, a good one. The job wasn't as difficult as it seemed on paper. It'd take repetition to get used to it, but her co-workers agave her confidence she could handle it. For now, Daphne looked forward to getting home and going to sleep!

"Mommy!" Bloom cried upon seeing Daphne walking toward the car. The pint-sized redhead fussed to be let out, reaching her arms toward Daphne. Daphne opened the door and got that hug. She needed it so much at the moment.

"Good morning!" Daphne replied cheerfully as she picked Bloom for that hug. "Couldn't sleep in?"

"She was up at 6am," Vanessa explained, chuckling. "And she would not go back to sleep, She was asking for you. How was the job?"

"Not so bad," Daphne answered. "It's simpler than I thought. I'm just a little tired."

"Then, let's get going," Vanessa insisted. "I'll drop you off at your house, and you can get some sleep."

"Mommy sleep? I be quiet." Bloom placed her finger over her lips. "Shhhh."

"Awww, Bloom." Of course, Daphne knew it was unlikely, but it was the thought that counted.

* * *

 _Author's note: "SASS" is based on a real security company. Don't work for them. Popularity is a higher priority than learning how to do your job._


	9. Meeting The Queen

Daphne's job was working out well for her, though Mike and Vanessa were, of course, a huge help. Eventually, she figured out how to get to work and back on her own, though it took a hilariously persuasive conversation to convince Mike a young woman could be fine at night. In an odd way, he reminded Daphne of her own father. She often thought of what her parents would think if they could see her now.

"MOOOOMMMMYYYY!"

Bloom's scream shocked Daphne out of her sleep and she fell to her floor with a thud. But the pain from the fall barely registered as she rushed to tend to her sister.

Daphne froze in the kitchen, and the sight gave her relief... and confusion.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Sorry..."

"Nebula, I told you to knock!" Sibylla scolded her.

"I didn't know babies were alarms," Nebula retorted dryly with a shrug.

Though she was relieved there was no danger, Daphne was understandably not happy about the Major fairies entering her home in the middle of the night and scaring Bloom out of her sleep. She picked Bloom up, and almost as soon as Bloom's head rested on her shoulder, Bloom calmed down.

"Can I have an explanation?" Daphne asked, making no effort to hide her annoyance.

"The entrance wasn't planned," Sibylla replied with a noticeable glare toward Nebula before looking to Daphne, "but we were hoping you'd be willing to come with us."

"Remember?" Diana asked. "We wanted you to meet our queen. We told her everything, and she's so eager to meet you."

"She has a baby too, so she hasn't had much time," Aurora explained. "She said to bring yours too. Say you'll come!"

"NO!" Bloom yelled before Daphne could reply. "No! Go!" She pointed out the door.

"Bloom, relax." Daphne bounced her for a few seconds.

"See what you did, Nebula?" Aurora teased. "Now, the baby doesn't like us."

"I'll come along. But next time, please knock. You woke her up and she was scared."

The Major fairies apologized and agreed, though Nebula needed a little nudge.

* * *

After Bloom was pacified and had fallen asleep, the Major fairies led Daphne to the realm of Tir Nan Og, where Nebula and their queen resided. Daphne had only ever read books about the realm on Domino, but it was infinitely more beautiful than the few pictures she remembered.

"You can use your powers here if you want," Aurora assured Daphne. Daphne looked down at Bloom, sleeping peacefully in her arms without a care in the realms. Aurora gently touched Daphne's shoulder. "We remember what you told us. We promise you and your sister are safe here. You won't be found."

"Thank you, Aurora." The assurance did calm her nerves slightly. She followed the group, taking in every piece of scenery around her. Earth was a fine planet, but it seemed to pale in comparison to the beauty of a magical realm. Then again, Daphne couldn't say she wasn't biased.

The castle was a short walk from where they landed, and Daphne was almost sad when they went inside. She wanted to admire the greenery a little more. She wouldn't exactly be back for a long time, after all, if ever. The doors closed after they entered and merely a few feet in front of them stood who Daphne could only assume was the queen. The Major fairies bowing confirmed that, and Daphne followed their lead.

"Queen Morgana, this is Daphne," Sibylla stated. "This is young fairy we told you about. The one who met Nebula and helped us against the wizards."

Being raised as a princess, Daphne should've had no anxiety around any royalty, yet she couldn't stop a tense feeling from creeping up on her as Morgana seemed to study her. Was she looking down on her? Did she think Daphne was strange? Was she staring at Bloom?

Morgana smiled warmly. "Please come closer, Daphne."

Daphne stepped to the front of the group, praying her anxiety wasn't showing. However, she was surprised when Morgana bowed slightly to her.

"I owe you a thank you. You put yourself in danger to rescue my fairies."

"Oh! Umm, you're welcome, Your Majesty."

"Nebula, Sibylla, Aurora, and Diana have all told me of your courage... and your background."

"My... background?"

"Yes, as the last survivor of the fallen kingdom of Domino. Although, I was aware of that before they told me."

"But, Your Majesty, we've never met until now."

Daphne could hear the Major fairies giggle. Obviously, they knew something Daphne didn't, but Daphne ignored them.

"I know of the ancestral witches attack on Domino," Morgana explained. "I believe there were no survivors whatsoever. When Nebula told me she met a fairy hiding on Earth, I assumed I was wrong."

"What does have to do with the other?" Daphne asked, though not without feeling stupid for the question.

"You are a beautiful fairy, but I can plainly see you are not an Earth one. Why would a fairy not native to Earth reside there?"

 _"Yes, that was a stupid question,"_ Daphne thought to herself. She then noticed Morgana was looking at Bloom.

"I didn't expect two visitors, however. Who is this small one?"

"Her name is Bloom," Daphne answered. "She's... the other survivor."

"No wonder you're hiding on Earth. Such a young fairy must be protected at all costs. And you are raising her alone?"

Daphne nodded, squeezing Bloom tighter to distract herself from tearing up. She really didn't like to talk about this.

"I am happy I could meet with you, Daphne. Please stay for a while. When it's time for you to leave, I'll ensure you are returned home safely. I have only one request of you."

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Daphne now noticed that warm smile never went away.

"Don't fear asking us for anything. No matter where you are from, you are a fairy. I want you to rely on us."

"You and your fairies are too kind. Thank you so much."

"Pardon me, Queen Morgana," Nebula politely interrupted. "There is already something we can do for her. If she allows us, that is."

"What would that be, Daphne?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know," Daphne replied. "Nebula, what are you talking about?"

Nebula heaved a sigh. "Your pitiful dwelling would be a good start."

Daphne said nothing, but an angry groan from her didn't go unnoticed by Morgana or the other Major fairies. Even the presence of their queen couldn't stop Nebula's needless criticism.

"Nebula," Morgana spoke, sounding a bit stern, "perhaps the conditions of her residence aren't of concern right now." Daphne felt relieved Morgana seemed to be on her side. "That said, Daphne, if you are having trouble with your way of living, I would be more than happy to help."

"My home is fine right now. Thank you." She spoke through gritted teeth and glared at Nebula. "I can care for that myself." Nebula simply shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

While Bloom slept in her lap, Daphne spoke privately with Morgana while the Major fairies went on their way to other matters. For the most part, the discussion was casual and Daphne felt at ease. Morgana told her the history of Tir Nan Og and the fairy hunters while Daphne talked about her own upbringing and Domino's history. Daphne was surprised to learn Morgana wasn't as cold toward humans as the Major fairies - or at least, Nebula - seemed to be. As she explained, she fell in love with a human and they recently had a child together. Were the fairy hunters not a threat, she would've given up her crown to be with her family. Separated from their families by evil. Now, Daphne realized Morgana knew exactly how she felt.

Daphne thoroughly enjoyed meeting Morgana, but the visit had to come to an end. As promised, Morgana saw to it she was returned home with no trouble. Apparently, the visit wasn't as long as it seemed, as proved by a glance out the window that showed morning hadn't yet arrived, _"A chance to get more sleep,"_ Daphne thought. After all, the Major fairies had woken her up.

She returned to bed, still carrying Bloom, and simply laid beneath her blanket with the toddler. Somehow, Bloom hadn't batted an eyelash once since falling asleep again. Daphne would always envy that. Not even a spell could turn someone into a heavy sleeper. Put them into a comatose sleep, sure, but not give them the trait.

Her tiredness aside, Daphne didn't regret going along with the Major fairies or meeting the queen. With Mike and Vanessa, the Earth fairies, and now, the queen of Tir Nan Og, Daphne had seven allies she could call on when she needed help. She'd never stop missing Domino or her parents, but having others to count on made life on Earth that much easier.

Just before she closed her eyes, Bloom began to whine. Daphne put her arm around her and gently pulled her close. Bloom unconsciously rolled over, laying her head near Daphne's chest. "Mama," she mumbled, but that was the last sound before she was quiet again. Daphne waited about a minute, but her need for sleep overtook her and she joined Bloom in peaceful slumber before she could realize she was falling asleep.

But she fell asleep with a smile. Right now, life was okay. Her only hope was for it to stay that way.

 _If only..._


	10. Not All Is Safe

"Mommy, can I have this?"

"No, Bloom."

"Can I have this?"

"No, Bloom."

"Can I have this?"

"No, Bloom."

"Can I have-?"

"No, Bloom!"

"Why?"

"You don't need candy, you have enough toys, and we are not buying cake."

"But I want it!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You don't need it."

"Why?"

"You don't need any."

"Why?"

"Because you don't."

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't sleep."

"Why?"

"Because a little girl can't stop asking questions!"

"Whyyyyyyy?"

"I give up," Daphne mumbled to herself.

The grocery trip was supposed to have taken thirty minutes at most. How that doubled to an hour was beyond Daphne. At the moment, they were in line, though for Daphne, the line was not moving fast enough. She loved her sister more than anyone, but right now, she would've loved for the chattering to stop.

Finally, it was Daphne's turn to be checked out by the cashier. "Let me help!" Bloom insisted, and Daphne did, giving her light items to drop on the conveyor belt. When everything was out of the cart, Bloom fussed to get out, but Daphne didn't let her out yet. They still needed the cart for a while.

The cashier rang Daphne's items up in about two minutes and gave Daphne her total. She fished through her bag - a recent gift from Vanessa - for the money and quickly found it to give to the cashier.

"Thank you, ma'am. Your total is..."

"MISS, YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Daphne and the cashier turned just in time to see Bloom fall from the cart and within the span of that same second, Daphne dove to grab her before she could hit the floor. Bloom's laughter told Daphne she was alright, and Daphne sighed with relief.

"Thank you," Daphne said to the woman who warned her.

The woman nodded. "You're welcome."

Now carrying a fussy three-year-old, Daphne returned her attention to the cashier, who had her change for her. "Here you are, ma'am. Have a nice day and I'm glad your daughter is alright."

"You too. Thanks so much." Daphne loaded the bags back into the cart. It wasn't easy with only one hand free, but she wasn't willing to put Bloom in the cart or on the floor.

"Mommy! Down! Put me down!" Bloom complained as Daphne pushed the cart outside.

"No, Bloom! You know you're not supposed to that! You could've hurt yourself!"

"I want to get down!"

"You're not getting down right now!"

"Why?!"

"Because you're being a naughty little girl! That's why!"

Bloom began to scream and kick Daphne in her side, fighting to be free. Unfortunately for the feisty tyke, even with a handful of bags, Daphne had her outmatched. The walk home was about thirty minutes and while Daphne was sure she looked awkward with a toddler horizontally under her arm, she was too tired to care. Bloom fussed the whole way, but by now, Daphne learned to tune out her temper tantrums.

When they reached home, Daphne placed Bloom on the floor, finally giving the toddler the freedom she screamed thirty minutes for. Her first act to celebrate was to throw herself onto the floor to continue screaming. Daphne quietly stepped past her and began putting the groceries away. That task took no more than five minutes, and after discarding the plastic bags, Daphne went to her room to lay down.

Not at all to her surprise, her sister joined her shortly. "Are you done?" Daphne asked in a bored voice. Bloom merely nodded, wiping her tears before reaching her arms up for Daphne to hold her. Daphne picked her up and let her lay on her chest. Daphne remembered that technique from her parents. She didn't know if she threw many tantrums, but when she did, her parents would wait elsewhere until she calmed down. Then, she would go after them and they would ask the same question. According to them, she always said yes. Daphne didn't know why that worked, but she cared more that it did than any reason.

* * *

Midnight. Bloom was tucked into her little bed and Daphne was getting her much-needed rest in her own bed. The need to use the toilet woke the little one and she carefully climbed out of bed to walk to the bathroom. Only within the last six months had she not needed help with this, and it was something she was proud of her herself for. She finished, flushed the toilet, and washed her hands. She'd tell "Mommy" in the morning she remembered how to do it right.

Just before Bloom came out of the bathroom, she heard glass break. "Mommy?" she whispered. She poked her head out of the bathroom door to see someone walking around the kitchen. But it wasn't "Mommy". Bloom couldn't tell who it was, but she was scared. She closed the bathroom door and stayed quiet. Then, she heard footsteps coming near. Loud footsteps. No, that definitely wasn't "Mommy".

Bloom hid in the clothing hamper, just in time to avoid being seen as the stranger opened the bathroom door. The stranger left quickly, though didn't close the door. Bloom managed to carefully and quietly climb out, and tiptoed to peek past the door. She couldn't see the stranger anymore. Bloom was going to run back to her bed when she heard...

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Mommy!" Bloom ran the three feet to Daphne's room to see the scary stranger now threatening Daphne. The stranger was pointing something sharp at her while she was hunched up, seemingly frozen in shock and fear.

"Leave Mommy alone!" Bloom cried. "Don't hurt Mommy!"

"Bloom! Get out of here!" But when Daphne moved to go toward Bloom, the stranger pushed the knife to Daphne's throat. If she moved again, the stranger would cut her, but if she didn't...

"Bloom, don't move!" Daphne shouted when she noticed her sister was still inching closer. "Don't worry about me. Go back to bed."

Bloom was crying fiercely. "Mommy!"

"Go back to bed, sweetie. Mommy is fine."

Bloom may have been only three years old, but she wasn't quite that oblivious.

"Don't hurt Mommy!"

"Bloom, please. Go."

"You better listen to your mama, kid!" That was the first time the stranger spoke and the knife was now aimed at Bloom, who did back up a few feet, but not enough to step outside Daphne's bedroom.

"Bloom, go! Now!" But the warning earned her a slash to the neck because she moved out of place.

"Mommy!" Bloom rushed to Daphne's side, but was blocked by the intruder, now under the threat of the very same weapon. The very moment he aimed that knife at Bloom was the same Daphne lost all fear. She wasn't afraid anymore. She was _enraged_ and her powers triggered without her intent. Her body was engulfed in flame and without any thought, she magically grasped and hoisted the stranger's body into the air. She burned the knife to ashes.

The stranger yelled as Daphne burned him with her fire, and she threw him toward the wall, only to make him vanish through a portal. As soon as he was gone, Daphne calmed down and turned her attention to her terrified sister.

"It's okay now, Bloom. Come here, baby." Bloom ran into Daphne's arms and both of them cried for a while.

"I'm sorry, Mommy! I'm sorry! I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"Don't say sorry. It's not your fault. The stranger is gone now. You're okay. We're okay."

"Mommy, you're bleeding!"

With her attention brought back to her injury, the pain from the attack seemed to double, but Daphne still ignored it for now. "I'll fix it. Let's get you back to bed, okay?"

"No, Mommy! I want to stay with you!"

After what just happened, Daphne didn't have the heart to say no, so she agreed to let Bloom sleep in her bed. She went to the bathroom to clean her neck of the blood and put a band-aid over, though she healed it with a spell beneath the band-aid. She didn't want to go the hospital, less because of the injury and more because she didn't want Bloom to be scared. Bloom held her leg the whole time, refusing to look away for so much as a second. Daphne knelt down and hugged her again.

"Mommy is okay." Bloom held her arms tightly around Daphne's neck as Daphne as carried her to her bedroom. Bloom reluctantly let go for Daphne to tuck her under the covers, and after Daphne got under the covers too, Bloom leaned in close to her. Daphne rubbed Bloom's back and soothed her until she fell asleep, holding Daphne's arm.

Inside, Daphne was as terrified as Bloom had been. In three years, the only real trouble had been the battle she'd gotten into with the fairy hunters. Now, it seemed Earth had its own threats. Had she chosen a bad planet after all?

The questions in her head would only keep her awake, so she did her best to discard them for now so she could sleep.

* * *

"Absolutely! Of course! No questions!"

"Mike, calm down," Vanessa urged him. "Daphne, you and Bloom can stay with us for as long as you need. We're glad you're okay."

"Thank you," Daphne said as she accepted a plate of breakfast from Mike. "I'm sorry to impose."

Vanessa shook her head. "You aren't. I can't imagine how scared you and Bloom were. He could've hurt both of you."

Daphne didn't want to correct Vanessa on that, so she didn't comment on it.

"I told you it wasn't safe for a young woman to be alone at night!" Mike exclaimed.

"Mike, they were at home!" Vanessa reminded him.

"Nothing was stolen, though," Daphne mentioned. "Just a broken window."

"Probably because you and Bloom woke up," Mike guessed. "Did you call the police?"

"I did, but I wasn't very helpful," Daphne admitted. "I doubt the description I gave them will do any good."

"You still did the right thing," Vanessa assured her. "Mike and I will move some things around, so you and Bloom can have a bedroom."

"Oh, you don't need to do that," Daphne insisted, though she was secretly happy for it.

"I'm taking you to work! And back! And anywhere else!" Mike insisted.

"Mike, she wasn't outside!" Vanessa argued.

"Well, it could happen and it's not worth risking it! I'll teach you how to drive! That'll be safer than walking alone, at least."

Vanessa gave up, but Daphne appreciated his concern. Besides, Vanessa couldn't deny she was as scared for Daphne and Bloom's well-being. She was simply hiding it better than her husband.

"Vanessa, does that happen a lot here?" Daphne asked.

"No. Gardenia is usually a nice place. You don't hear much about crime around here," Vanessa replied. "Mike and I have never had trouble in the years we lived here. Did the person run off?"

"Yes, but I don't know where they could be."

It wasn't that big a lie. In her rage, Daphne threw the burglar into a portal, but she hadn't directed that portal to any specific place. That person could be in space right now, unable to breathe and slowly dying. Daphne couldn't decide whether or not she was a sociopath for being unable to care if that was the case.

"I know you and Mike say I don't owe you anything, but I really feel like I do. You're always there when I need help."

"We love having you and Bloom around," Vanessa assured her. "Besides, Mike would never let me sleep, knowing you felt unsafe. When you told him what happened over the phone, he practically threw me out of bed."

"To be honest, I didn't expect him to panic," Daphne confessed.

Vanessa giggled and shook her head. "Don't ever expect Mike not to panic. And I'm telling you if you don't take some time to rest, he will argue."

"As long as you two are okay with having Bloom and me here, he won't get any," Daphne joked.

* * *

Over several days, Daphne began feeling more at ease. Bloom was clingy for a while, but Daphne didn't mind. If anything, she almost wanted it. Daphne kept up with some of the housework and ran errands as a favor. Bloom "helped" too with her toy broom and vacuum cleaner.

As far as Daphne knew, no other burglaries had been reported, so at least, Gardenia was safe again. Still, she couldn't help wondering if that stranger wasn't so random, after all. Maybe he knew her? But what motive would anyone on Earth have for hurting her or Bloom? Wealth was out of the question, and Vanessa and Mike were her only friends. For a moment, she considered the witches, but it made no sense for one of them to be the culprit. Had they found her, they would've simply killed her and Bloom without wasting time. And likely the rest of Gardenia or Earth entirely while they were at it.

"Maybe it was a random attack," Daphne mumbled under her breath. "Hmm."

"Mommy, I don't hear you," Bloom complained, sweeping next to Daphne with her toy broom.

Daphne immediately snapped out of her thoughts, realizing she was talking to herself. She was doing that a lot lately.


	11. The Following Year

By the next year, what was intended only as a temporary stay turned into a permanent one. With all that happened, Vanessa and Mike decided they preferred Daphne and Bloom to live with them outright. It took a lot of trying, but Vanessa convinced Daphne she owed them nothing, and to consider herself an ordinary part of their household instead of a houseguest. With her situation - and that she was raised to never allow her royal title to let her believe she was above anyone - not holding herself in debt was easier said than done. The least she could do was be grateful.

"So, what is this place?" Daphne asked Vanessa as they walked with a four-year-old Bloom. "What's so good about it for Bloom?"

"It's called preschool," Vanessa explained. "It's a really good place for kids. She'll get to be around other kids her age for a few hours. You told Mike some time ago you wanted that for her."

Daphne blushed. "Forgive me. I didn't go to regular school growing up, so I'm a little clueless about this."

"Oh? Were you homeschooled?"

"Yes. It was really rigorous. Really strict schedule. How to dress. How to sit. If I'm honest, I hated it."

"I'd hate that too. Don't worry. The rules won't be so strict. She'll be free to make all the friends she can."

Daphne breathed a sigh of relief at that. Bloom, oblivious to their conversation, was swinging on their arms and singing softly to herself. Daphne still feared being absent from Bloom, but she felt that way about Vanessa and Mike, and they only ever proved themselves trustworthy. If they said preschool would be good for Bloom, Daphne would take their word for it.

As the school came within their sight, the group found themselves among a sudden of many parents and children. Shy, Bloom let go of Vanessa's to hide behind Daphne's leg. Daphne held her arm around her all three headed inside. Domino had schoolhouses, but since Daphne had never been in one, she was as mystified as Bloom. Vanessa led them to a classroom marked with "B".

"Bloom," Bloom said, pointing at the letter.

"That's right," Daphne praised her. "That's the first letter of your name."

"Hello there." The classroom's teacher had stepped out. "Do you need a hand?"

"We're looking for Ms. Moretti," Vanessa answered. "Classroom B?"

"You're in the right place!" She looked downward toward Bloom, or rather the orange pigtails that were visible from behind Daphne's leg. "And who is this shy sweetheart hiding from me?"

"It's okay," Daphne soothed, rubbing Bloom's back. "Tell her your name."

Bloom only shook her head and tightly hugged Daphne's legs. The teacher kneeled down to Bloom's eye level.

"Hi, little one," she said softly. "I'm Ms. Moretti. Will you tell me your name?"

Bloom hesitated for a few seconds before muttering her answer. "Bloom."

"What a cute name! There are lots of other kids here, and we have do many fun things in preschool. If you come in, you can see."

Bloom slowly grabbed Daphne's and Vanessa's hands and walked forward, but paused in the doorway. They assured her again everything was alright, and she walked again, all three following Ms. Moretti to a large case of shelves.

"Your stuff goes here, Bloom," Ms. Moretti. "When you're ready, you can sit anywhere you want." Ms. Moretti walked off to check on the other children, leaving Daphne and Vanessa to help Bloom put her stuff away. The task took no more than a minute, but when it was time for them to leave, Bloom again clung to Daphne's legs.

"You'll have a good time and you'll make some friends." But Daphne's words weren't assuring, only making Bloom bury her face. Daphne sat on her knees and gently held Bloom's shoulders. "We're coming back. And you can tell us all about preschool when we do. You'll be okay. We promise."

A tight hug followed, and Daphne lightly kissed Bloom's cheek. Bloom reached for a hug from Vanessa, which she got, and gave a kiss after. Finally, they exchanged waves of goodbyes until Bloom could no longer see her guardians. She sniffled.

Outside the door, hidden from view, Daphne wasn't taking it easy either. "You never told me she acts like that when I leave."

"Because she doesn't," Vanessa clarified. "She misses you, but she's never timid like that. Maybe because you were with us a lot before you left her with us."

"Will she really be okay? I feel like I'm doing something wrong."

"You're not. It's the first day. Give both of you time."

* * *

In the classroom, Bloom found her way to an empty table, away from the other students who seemed to already find friends. Ms. Moretti got the children's attention and introduced herself as their teacher. She then asked the kids to say their names for everyone, starting with the table closest to her, and eventually ending with Bloom in the back. Bloom was a little less shy saying her name this time, though she said nothing else.

After all names were said, Ms. Moretti gathered the children on the play mat for them to play on their own. Bloom followed slowly behind, but didn't step on the quickly crowded mat. Instead, she looked around and found a small bookcase. She surveyed it, and pulled out a box of crayons and book of blank paper. She returned to her table and immediately started drawing. For the first time since she entered the classroom, Bloom smiled as her classmates' noise became drowned out as she became immersed in her doodles.

Eventually, Bloom finished filling the first page and was ready to start another when she heard a voice near her.

"I like your picture."

Bloom hurriedly covered her drawing as she found herself face-to-face with one of her classmates.

"Sorry. I thought your picture was nice."

Bloom uncovered the book. "Thanks. I draw a lot."

"Can I watch?"

"Uh, okay." The classmate pulled one of the empty chairs near Bloom and seated herself. Bloom started on the next page. Her classmate watched quietly as Bloom's doodles formed a new picture.

"You draw really nice. I can't draw."

"I could teach you. I mean, if you like it."

"Okay. That'll be fun! Can I use your crayons?"

"Okay!" Bloom turned the page again and drew a line down the middle of the new, blank space. "I can draw on this side and you can draw on that."

"What do I draw?" her classmate asked.

"I draw flowers and houses and the sky and lots of stuff. Try that."

For the next few minutes, both girls drew on their respective side of the sheet. Bloom's classmate became upset when her picture wasn't coming out how she wanted, but Bloom told her it was fine.

"You made spaghetti!" Bloom joked. "I like it!"

"Really? You're nice."

"My name's Bloom," Bloom stated, not shy at all this time.

"I'm Selina. Want to be my friend?"

"Yeah!"

Bloom and Selina returned to drawing, sharing the sketchpad Bloom chose from the shelf. A few feet away, their teacher, as she watched over the other children, smiled when she caught a glance of the two together.

* * *

"Mommy! 'Nessa!" Bloom hurried over to the ladies to give them the biggest hug.

"Did you have fun at preschool?" Daphne asked.

"Yes! And I met Selina!"

"Selina?" Vanessa questioned.

Bloom hopped out of Daphne's arms, ran to Selina, and pulled her confused friend along back.

"Look! This is Selina!"

"Hi," Selina said shyly. "I'm Selina."

"Nice to meet you, Selina," Daphne replied.

"Bloom taught me how to draw."

"Oh? Did you, Bloom?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah! We had crayons and we shared a notebook and we drew together until playtime was over."

"That's great! But it's time to go home now," Daphne gently told her. "You'll get to see Selina tomorrow."

"Awww. Okay." Bloom turned to Selina. "You'll come back tomorrow?"

"I guess. If I'm supposed to."

Bloom perked up and hugged her new friend. "Okay! Bye! See you tomorrow!"

Bloom walked away with her guardians, she and Selina waving goodbye until neither could see each other anymore. Bloom happily told Vanessa and Daphne all about her day at preschool, and they listened and entertained her as she went on. Daphne, in particular, felt relieved. Hearing Bloom had a great time put Daphne's anxiety aside. If it was safe and made Bloom happy, she was all for it. She would be okay if this moment - her little sister obliviously chatting while they walked with the woman who was almost becoming a second mom to her while their surroundings were peaceful - lasted forever.

But at this point, she knew better than that.


End file.
